


It's Bittersweet

by SeleneLaufeyson



Series: The Arcana Vampire Stories [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Hope, Jealousy, Sad, Sweet, Vampires, new romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: Asra is trying to come to terms with the fact that his apprentice has fallen in love and run away with Lucio, but it's difficult. One night, a mysterious stranger uses his shop as a hideout and he realizes there may be a new path for him to take.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Arcana Vampire Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987468
Kudos: 8





	It's Bittersweet

Outside the shop Asra heard some faint yelling of the guards. They must’ve been chasing someone, or perhaps someone got robbed, he didn’t care to find out. He was focused on reorganizing the crystal shelf, because he realized today that the last person to rearrange it was his apprentice and with them gone...he couldn’t look at it anymore.

What he didn’t realize was that the person the guards were chasing had scaled the side of his building, opened his bedroom window, slid in, and was sitting on the floor of his room under the window. She sighed and rested her head against the wall, glancing around the dark room.

Downstairs, Faust sensed someone upstairs and slithered her way up there without Asra noticing. Faust entered the room and made her way over to the woman who was looking at her oddly. She could see clearly at night and was caught off guard by the purple snake that had entered the room.

Faust slithered up to her and stood up a bit, tilting her head slightly. The woman tilted her head in the same direction, red eyes gleaming in the moonlight that peaked into the room. Faust tilted her head the other way and the woman mimicked again.

Oblivious to Faust’s new friend, Asra entered the room reading a note and set an extra crystal down on his dresser. The candles in the room lit as he entered, his magic radiating off of them.

“Faust? Are you up here?” He set the note down and looked around. Faust turned around and spoke to Asra.

 _"New friend!”_ she turned back around to the woman who was still, her eyes now blue. Asra glanced between them and smirked faintly.

“Are you the one who the guards were chasing outside?” he gestured to the window.

“Um, possibly,” she spoke softly, eyeing him suspiciously. Asra chuckled and placed his hands behind his back casually.

“What’d you do?”

“I stole some food for the kids at the docks, but I wasn’t able to give it to them because the merchant caught me stealing from him. Then I was running from the guards. Picked a place to hide, ended up here. Why are you so calm?” she asked suspiciously.

“Faust senses good energy off of you, and she’s a good judge of character.” Faust wiggled happily. “Once the guards are a good distance away I’ll go to the docks with you so you blend in better. I have some extra clothes as well, used to belong to my apprentice,” his tone changed slightly as he mentioned his apprentice. The woman raised an eyebrow at him.

“Alright. Your snake is cute,” she commented as she stood. Faust wiggled again and slithered atop the dressed. The woman glanced out the window and quickly shut the curtains at the sight of a guard. “Names Selene by the way. I’m just passing through Vesuvia for a few days.”

“What’re you here for?” He walked over to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out some spare clothes that used to belong to his apprentice.

“Travel I guess. I don’t really stop moving,” she paused and glanced at the clothing in the bottom drawer, “You keep your old apprentices' clothing in your dresser?” She walked over hesitantly and took them from him, looking them over curiously. Faust glanced between them then disappeared.

“It’s complicated,” he sighed.

“Mmm, most things are.” She placed the top and a scarf on the bed, both a light shade of blue with silver accents. Based on their smell, she could tell that no one had worn them recently. “It’s been a while since your apprentice has worn these,” she commented. Asra raised an eyebrow at her.

“How can you tell?” 

“It’s complicated,” she said with a smirk.

“Most things are,” Asra chuckled and excused himself from the room so she could change. She switched her top and added the scarf, placing it loosely over her hair and neck. She swung her satchel over her shoulder and checked to make sure she didn't lose anything in the chase. Then, she walked downstairs and Asra looked at her very closely, somewhat regretting giving her the clothing. 

“You look, nice,” he smiled somewhat sadly.

“What happened to your apprentice?” she asked softly. He sighed and nodded to the door.

“We’ll walk and talk.” They stepped outside and she glanced around nervously. “Don’t worry, I watched them give up on this area and move on. Just stay close to me, they’re used to me wandering around at night so they won’t suspect us.” He locked the door and held his hand out to her.

“You’re a wandering soul.” She eyed him and took his hand gently. Her hand felt extremely cold, but he didn’t think too much of it.

“Somewhat, I don’t even venture too far. Just in case…” They started walking towards the docks. She would occasionally glance around whenever she heard something or thought she saw movement in the shadows.

“In case your apprentice returns?”

“They said they would visit and I don’t want to miss it. They ran off with someone I don’t particularly like,” he paused, trying not to sound bitter, “I’m glad they’re happy, I’m just unsure about the person they fell in love with.”

“It’s bittersweet, I get it. Did you love them?”

“I did…”

“Love is fickle. We often fall in love with the wrong people, thinking they’re the right one, and then they find someone else. It hurts, but eventually we’ll find the right person,” she smiled. “Maybe one day you’ll stop missing your apprentice, and possibly get rid of their clothes. If there’s one thing I’ve learned, hanging onto things only prolongs the healing period,” she nudged him lightly. He smirked and chuckled.

“I’m getting to it! Eventually.” They rounded a corner and reached the docks. She looked around and smirked when a small head popped out from behind some barrels. She walked over and the kid giggled, appearing fully and closely followed by a couple other young ones.

“Hey you,” she squatted down and held her hands out for a high five, “I said I’d be back didn’t I?” The little kid nodded and she took her beg off her shoulder, handing it to them. “I brought your bag back, and it’s filled with food!” The kid grabbed it and sat with his little friends, rummaging in the back and giggling. She stood and stepped back with a huge, genuine smile on her face. Asra walked over to stand next to her and smiled softly.

“You have a good heart. I only know one other person who goes out of their way to feed these kids. We used to be kids on the docks, I was actually a thief myself.”

“You have the hands for it,” she smirked. Asra lifted his hands and chuckled.

“I guess I do.” He turned around. “Muriel! We were just talking about you.” Selene turned around as well and was slightly surprised by this man’s size. He looked her over and turned to Asra.

“Came to feed the kids.” He stepped aside and a wolf appeared at his side.

“Good to see you too Inanna,” Asra said. The wolf huffed at Asra and looked to Selene, taking in her scent and immediately getting tense. Her ears went flat, her tail went between her legs, and she bared her teeth with a light growl. Quickly, Selene grabbed the scarf, pulled it over her mouth, and spun around. She pretended to cough to act like it was a reaction, but in reality she was hiding her red eyes and fangs. Her fangs pop out instinctively when she feels threatened, especially by a wolf, and her eyes change along with them. Asra stepped over to her, glancing at Muriel who nodded.

“We’ll leave, come back later,” he turned and left, followed by Inanna. Asra reached out to Selene and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you ok?” Much to her surprise, his warmth filled her and her fangs retracted immediately; eyes changing as well. She turned around, coughed again to be convincing, and lowered the scarf.

“Somewhat allergic, haven’t had good experiences with wolves. She probably sensed my fear and acted instinctively,” she feigned a smile. Asra seemed concerned still.

“I’ve never seen Inanna act that way, aside from with Lucio,” he said with some spite, “but maybe you’re right,” he shrugged. Selene tilted her head curiously.

“Lucio?”

“Hmm?”

“The way you said Lucio, it was filled with spite, who is he?” Asra took his hand from her shoulder and she realized instantly. “He’s the one who took your apprentice from you, isn’t he?” He just nodded. She wasn’t sure what to say, so she decided to hug him instead. He was surprised but accepted the hug and wrapped his arms around her.

He stepped back and smiled. “Where are you staying? You can stay with me! I still have an extra mattress in the spare room, it used to be theirs, I tried to turn the room into something else but it’s a work in progress,” he shrugged.

“Um sure. I was just going to stay here with the kids but a mattress sounds nice.”

“Great! Grab whatever you have and let’s go!” he smiled. She grabbed her bag she had hidden and returned to the shop with him. The room just had a curtain in place of a door and did seem to be a bit disorganized. The mattress was propped up against a wall, and Asra tipped it onto the floor. He grabbed some blankets and a pillow for her and threw it on the bed.

“When was the last time you were in here?” She sniffed the air lightly, there were no distinct smells aside from dust.

“Uh, few days after they left. I decided to turn it into a card reading room, then went through some things emotionally when I came across their old things. Haven’t been in here since…” he sighed. “So, about a month.”

“That’s not too long ago, I can understand your hesitation to be in here. I can make the bed; you don’t need to be in here if you’d rather not be.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, get some rest,” she smiled softly and he nodded.

“Thank you.” He gave her a light hug and went up to his room. She laid a blanket down over the mattress and just sat on it, waiting for him to fall asleep. She sensed his sadness and felt bad for him, she knew he’s just been sitting in his feelings for too long. However, she couldn’t think about it for too much longer because she had to sneak out to eat.

* * *

The next morning, she was curled up on the mattress in her night clothes, a few blankets thrown around and over her. However, her sleep was disturbed by a knocking on the door to the shop. She groaned and sat up, listening for either Asra to wake up or for the people to leave. When neither happened, she sighed, threw a blanket over her shoulders, and walked over to the door to see who it was. She unlocked it and opened it just enough to sick her head out.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Both individuals seemed surprised to see someone other than Asra open the door.

"We’re looking for Asra! This is Lucio and I’m-” Selene cut them off.

“His former apprentice, lovely,” she sighed “Look, he had a rough night and I’m not going to wake him up for, this,” she gestured vaguely towards them.

“What does that even mean?” Lucio asked slightly offended.

“Can we just please come in? I used to live here you know.”

“I am aware, but you no longer live here. I’m assuming you’ll be here for more than just an hour to visit him. Go about doing whatever you were going to do and when he wakes up I’ll tell him you were here,” she said sternly. She wasn’t moving and she wasn’t going to wake Asra up for this. Lucio sighed and wrapped an arm around his lover.

“We’ll be at Nadia’s if he’s interested in joining us for tea.”

“Wait Lucio-” Selene cut them off again.

“Great! I’ll let him know goodbye now,” she shut the door and locked it. She stood there until they walked away before getting dressed and looking at the things Asra had in the shop. Faust joined her at some point and seemed happy to have company.

She spent a while examining his crystals when he came downstairs dressed for the day.

“Good morning, been awake long?” he asked.

“Not really, though my slumber was disturbed at one point by your apprentice and Lucio,” she muttered. Asra stiffened.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“They came knocking on the door not too long ago. I told them I wasn’t going to wake you up and Lucio informed me that they’ll be at Nadia’s and you’re welcome to join later.” She grabbed a small obsidian crystal and looked at it.

"Will you be my guest?” he asked softly. She turned around and fiddled with the crystal in her hand.

“Only if you make this into a necklace for me, please?” she held it out for him.

“Of course,” he smiled and took it gently. He wasn’t fully sure why she wanted an obsidian crystal necklace, but honestly didn’t feel compelled to ask. It was the least he could do after she shooed away Lucio this morning so he could sleep peacefully.

* * *

The closer they got to the palace the more worried she got that some of the guards might recognize her though as they walked in, and she tried to keep her head low. Faust had settled around her shoulders which was somewhat relaxing, but odd. She would look at Asra and he would occasionally chuckle. Selene almost wondered if they could communicate.

They headed through the palace to the garden, where Nadia had a beautiful picnic placed out for them. Lucio and the apprentice were already enjoying some pastries and laughing together. Asra stiffened slightly at sight of them, but Selene quickly reached for his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“You’re not alone,” she whispered. He nodded and relaxed slightly. They walked over and Asra greeted Nadia first, which felt intentional.

“What a lovely picnic you’ve prepared for us. This is my companion Selene,” he gestured towards her and she smiled.

“Ah welcome Selene, it’s a pleasure to have you join us.” The apprentice jumped up and gave Asra a big hug. He accepted it but seemed slightly hesitant. Selene noticed something odd when they hugged, their hearts beat in exact sync. In her experience, human heartbeats are never in sync, even if it’s off by a millisecond. Both their hearts beat with less strength than a normal human’s as well, despite them clearly being in good health.

Lucio remained seated and looked at Selene oddly, like he was trying to figure out who she was in relation to Asra. Faust stared him down which made him uncomfortable. She clearly didn’t like him either. The apprentice stepped back and smiled.

“We tried to stop by earlier but um, got shooed away,” they glanced at Selene suspiciously. She smirked and sat, prompting Asra to sit with her.

“My mother always said that unexpected things can wait until one has had a good night's sleep. Without sleep, it’s difficult to deal with unexpected things.” Asra sat with her and the apprentice went back to their place next to Lucio. Nadia smiled.

“I very much like that, I’ll have to use that advice. I find that I often lack a good night’s sleep when things happen unexpectedly,” she nodded. Lucio cleared his throat awkwardly and nudged his lover.

“I’d hardly say we’re something that needs to be ‘dealt with.’ Unexpected sure, but not bad,” they said. Asra shrugged casually and sat back against a tree, declining to acknowledge because he knew he’d just end up insulting Lucio. Selene spoke instead.

“I’ve heard differently,” she said. There was an awkward silence before Nadia changed the subject to the treats that were set out. Selene wasn’t paying attention though, she was studying the two of them. They were both very odd, smelling of death and life mixed together. The apprentice radiated magic similar to Asra’s, but it was the heartbeat that she questioned.

Faust remained on her shoulders the entire time, which the apprentice found odd. Asra noticed she didn’t eat or drink anything. He tried offering her things on occasion, but she’d politely reject them each time. She was a curious thing, and he was starting to wonder if she was human.

* * *

They walked back to the shop silently in the evening. She was trying to figure out a way to casually bring up their heartbeats, and Asra was trying to decide if he was overthinking everything or if she actually wasn’t human. Faust had informed him of her coldness and lack of heartbeat on their walk back.

As they entered the shop, she cleared her throat.

“What happened to them? Lucio and your former apprentice,” she paused, “Lucio smelled like death and the other one...you two have the same heartbeat.” She leaned against the counter and tried to act normal. Faust slithered off her shoulders and disappeared. Asra tilted his head in question and walked over to her.

“Lucio made a deal with the devil and ended up in an odd dead-but-not-dead state. My apprentice died a few years ago. I brought them back, but at a cost. They have half my heart now, so-to-speak, and don’t know what I did for them. They know they died, but not how they were brought back,” he sighed and leaned against the counter as well.

“Well that explains why you don’t like him, and your attachment to your former apprentice.”

“Yea,” he laughed awkwardly, “But I’m not going to tell them, not now. I don’t want them to think I’m using my saving their life as a way to guilt them into returning. I’m happy they’re happy, it’s just hard,” he glanced down and tapped the glass of the counter softly.

“I can’t imagine. I could never do that honestly, I’d probably fight Lucio if I were you.”

“I’ve considered it,” he paused, “Question, how do you feel about garlic?” She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not a fan but it won’t kill me,” she chuckled, “Why do you ask?”

“Because I’m trying to figure you out, and I’m extremely confused. You don’t eat, you don’t drink, you can sense our heartbeats, you can smell things normal people can’t smell, but you walk around in the day,” he stood up straight and crossed his arms.

“What is it that you think I am, Asra?” she tilted her head and smirked.

“I think you’re mysterious, tempting even, but I really don’t know what you are.”

“That’s probably for the best, trust me,” she half smiled and went to her guest room. He hesitated but decided to follow. He sat on the mattress and watched her dig through her bag for her night clothes.

“Faust says you don’t have a heartbeat, and that you’re cold. I noticed a bit but she would know better. You don’t look like a zombie or mummy, so there’s only one thing left that I can guess,” he smiled softly. He wasn’t trying to upset her; he was honestly happy to have her around and wanted her to be comfortable being herself. She chuckled softly and sat across from him on the mattress.

“Then I ask you again, Asra, what do you think I am?” she leaned forward. He didn’t answer, instead he leaned forward as well and softly took her face in his hands. At first, she thought he was going to kiss him, but instead he was lightly feeling around her jaw. He found where her jaw connected and pressed softly. Much to her surprise, her fangs popped out, it felt as if he pushed a button. Her eyes turned red as well instinctively.

“Ah, there we go,” he smirked and pulled his hands back. She sat there in shock for a moment before retracting them.

“I didn’t even know they did that…” she reached up and traced around the area he pushed. “How did you…?”

“Doctor friend of mine had a lot of theories he would ramble on about. Vampires having a ‘sensitive spot’ was one of them,” he shrugged and scooted forward slightly, “Though I’m not going to tell him he was right.”

“And if his theory had been wrong?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Then that would have been a really awkward situation,” he laughed softly, “I promise I won’t tell anyone and I’ll help you find food as well,” he paused and gave her a chance to say something, but she just watched him. “That’s my way of asking you to stay here…” he glanced down then back at her.

“Oh, um, Asra I’m not sure you want me here. I try to be nice and do nice things really, but there’s something inside of me, deep down, that isn’t as nice. If I go too long without eating, or have my patience tested…I don’t want to lose control again,” she looked down and sounded sad and ashamed. Asra gently reached out and lifted her chin and smiled reassuringly.

“You’ll be safe here. And if there’s ever a time we can’t find you food, I’ll be more than happy to provide some for you,” he brushed her cheek lightly.

“You don’t want me to bite you,” she leaned into his touch. “I’ll get possessive, you don’t want that. A possessive Vampire is a dangerous one. You don’t want a possessive Vampire around, trust me.”

“I want you around, I don’t care if you get possessive, I trust you not to hurt anyone and make Lucio uncomfortable enough to possibly not talk to me,” he chuckled, “I’m joking, well, maybe. But my point is that I want you around, I really do,” he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “And if I’m not being to bold, you’ve already been somewhat possessive over me today,” he winked.

“I wouldn’t say that,” she smirked, “You do smell sweet,” her eyes flashed red. She was honestly trying to test him, to make sure he wouldn’t flinch away. When he didn’t, she grabbed him and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss passionately and gently pushed her down against the mattress. He reached down and found her sensitive point again, pushing lightly and causing her fangs to pop out. He then set up and slipped off his top layer of clothing with a smirk.

“Sweet enough to bite?”

“Only if you want.” He leaned down and kissed her softly.

“Will it turn me?” he asked. She chuckled softly and her eyes turned red.

“No, that’s a slightly more complicated process.”

“Perhaps one day,” he smiled and leaned down. She leaned up and kissed his neck softly.

“One day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow my Twitter for updates on my works: @SeleneLaufey  
> Updated on 1/1/2021


End file.
